Stayne Family Values
by Iracabeth.of.Crims.3118
Summary: The twins are home, margaux is Kitty, daughter of the Cheshire Cat, and a new evil is lurking in Underland. Someone is after Auntie Mirana's money and power. However, Scarlett, Kitty, Airyn and Dariya are on to him so he banishes them to the creepy world of Ever After High where they side with the rebels. Insanity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n Hey guys, here's the sequel as promised. this is loosely based off addams family values.**

stayne family values: prologue:

"children, why do you hate the babies?" asked ilosovic stayne, the proud father of 3 and husband of the former red queen. the eldest, scarlett (Margaux was recently discovered as Kitty Margaux Cheshire, daughter of the cheshire cat.) was scowling at angelic looking Annalise with her long red-gold hair and fussy, screaming, Toby (who breathed lightening) in their mother's arms. their aunt Mirana, the queen of Underland was smiling at the babies. Tarrant, the newly appointed godfather of the children, and his kids, Dariya and Airyn were sitting next to the ex princess, scowling at the twins as well as Chess and Kitty.

"we don't hate them." airyn began.

"we just wanna play with them." said dariya.

"ESPECIALLY THEIR HEADS!" yelled scarlett and margaux in unison.

"do you think we love the twins more than we love you?" asked mirana.

"yes." all 4 replied.

"Do you think that margaux and scarlett have to die, because of these new arrivals?" asked tarrant.

"yes"

"well that's not true...anymore. like what happened to your uncle when mirana was born. anyway!" ranted iracebeth, tired of sleepless nights, and screaming babies.

"oh, racie, it's just sibling rivalry." giggled mirana "remember the time when you used your toy guillotine on my china dolls? or blew up the white rose garden mummy and daddy made for me with dynamite? and then you-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled iracebeth. "i could always give these girls my guillotine to use on you..." that shut her up, for now. "can you, mummy?" asked margaux

0o0

iracebeth and ilosovic were in bed. they could hear the sounds of gunshots, breaking glass, and screaming from down the hall.

"i'm so worried about you." ilosovic stated. "the stress, the kids all this arguing!"

"oh, i'll be fine, i have a loving husband, a family...i just wish i could create my own kingdom. i'm sick of being a stay at home mom! I talked to mirana so we can divide the kingdom. It seems fair. i'd love to have a break and be a queen again, and Scarlett after me."

"So it must be." said the ex knave. "we just have to hire some sucker to watch them. it won't be an easy task."

0o0

a week later, a new nanny from the outlands arrived. she was blond, had snooki hair, a boob job and big blue eyes. she was dressed in a skanky pink minidress. in short, she disgusted the ex princess and her friends. Her name was Lindsey Ricketts.

"K, so as your new nanny, we're gonna learn how to use makeup so you don't look like you came out of a crackhouse!" she said.

"Have you been to a crackhouse?" asked Kitty.

"no, but-"

"then where do you get your customers?" scarlett replied. "I did a little digging in to who you are. you sleep around. can't keep a job. I'm betting right now that you're in underland because the cops are after you. being a hooker is illegal you know..."

Airyn walked in with a white leather tote. "Hey, guys we got her purse! let's see what's in it!"

Dariya started digging in the bag. "That ID is obviously fake." She remarked. "So is that driver's license! and what's this? these credit cards belong to a guy! spill the beans or the lipstick gets it!"

"NO!" screeched lindsey . "That's chanel!"

"you disgust me." said scarlett "margaux, bring mummy's guillotine!"

the guillotine was wheeled in. Lindsey ran out.

0o0

the next nanny, Ms. Carrie, as she called herself, tried a different approach.

she brought in some kind of doll with strings attached.

"hello kids! i'm mary the marionette! what shall we do today? i know! let's all make our beds!"

immediately, airyn took out another puppet. this one looked like a jabberwocky. Dariya said the next lines making the jabberwocky dummy talk.

"hello, mary. I'll make my bed. in exchange for your headl!" airyn rubbed the puppets hands together. this time they actually used the guillotine.

0o0

the 3rd nanny was a guy named Eric Ivory. he had slick black hair, a white sport coat, and a blue velour bowtie. Eric walked into the new castle built for Iracebeth's half of Underland. Mirana was visiting with tarrant, airyn and dariya.

"hi, stayne residence?" That's when Ilosovic walked down the stairs.

"are you the dad?" eric continued.

"I am King Ilosovic Stayne I" said ilosovic.

"I love your armor. It's so...outdated..."

Ilosovic grimaced. "I suppose I'll have to take that as a compliment, and I'll leave you to my wife. Racie, Dear, we have the new nanny!"

"I prefer babysitter!" said eric

the queen strode in with anna and toby in a stroller.

"are these the little critters?" eric asked.

"oh no! these are our babies!" said iracebeth. Tarrant walked in. "and that's tarrant. he's our...family friend."

"want a hat?" asked the only person in the room who would ask such a question.

"uh, i'll pass." said the "babysitter." "how bout i show you my references so you know I'm not an escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw stashed in his luggage..." It was obvious that he was, but the king and queen were unfazed.

"of course you're not!" laughed Iracebeth "can't be as bad as me! I have to take therapy to stop my addiction to decapitation." she giggled. eric looked uncomfortable.

0o0

The princesses, airyn, and dairya were cleaning dry blood off the guillotine. then they argued about what to do with the body.

"I say we make it into a pie like in sweeney todd!" said Kitty, still fascinated with Johnny Depp like she was in the outlands.

"what a charming notion. eminently practical and yet appropriate as always!" airyn agreed.

dariya wanted to bring it back to life to use as a slave. Scarlett wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps and stick her head in the moat. That's when a man who looked like a slimy car dealer walked in with the king and queen.

"children, this is mr. ivory our new nanny. what do we say?" asked Racie

"EVERYTHING MUST BE MY WAY-OR ELSE!" scarlett broke out. everyone else nodded.

"aren't you a sweet young lady?" he kissed scarlett's hand. she rolled her eyes. "i bet being cooped up in a castle with the new babies isn't always easy, is it?"

"no," they admitted.

"everything will be just fine." he turned to the parents. "i love them!" he mouthed. Just then, mirana walked in. "hi, miss." he said. mirana blushed and giggled. everyone's jaw dropped. it was the first time anyone saw her do this. Airyn and dariya made retching noises into their hats. Kitty disappeared. Scarlett shot the guy a dagger look.

"What a charming family!" exclaimed Eric, sarcastically but inconspicuously so. "I'll start first thing tomorrow." toby was grabbed out of the guillotine by his mother before the blade dropped.

"why not tonight?" sighed Ilosovic


	2. Chapter 2

"Good night, Eric!" called Ilosovic as Eric settled into his suite.

"Scream if you need anything..." said Iracebeth.

When they were gone, Eric flicked on the TV and turned to an outlands news channel, CNN.

_Tonight on the UN's most disgusting unsolved crimes, we investigate the case of Johnny, Gavin, and Owen. Three very different men, one thing in common: MURDER! and they're all the same man! known by the police as The Hatchet, he goes after wealthy and lonely bachelorettes. He gains their trust, their love, and eventually marries them, but he is known to butcher them using chainsaws, rakes, and hatchets on their wedding night. Afterwards at the funeral, he disappears with their life savings. But the money never lasts; soon the Hatchet is hungry for cash and lust. A master of disguise he has alluded the RCMP, Scotland Yard, and the FBI for years. All we can say is __**Bachelorettes Beware!**_

* * *

"We'll be gone for most of the morning," said Racie. "all the important numbers are on your cell, us, Mirana, Chess, Tarrant, the card army in case of emergency"

She walked out with her sister, husband, son and younger daughter. "Say goodbye to Eric, Mira." said Ilosovic. Mirana blushed furiously. Princess Scarlett, Airyn and Dariya Hightopp and Kitty Cheshire were giving Eric looks and went off to spy on him.

* * *

_an hour later..._

"SCARLETT!" screamed dariya in her scottish brogue. Scarlett was on her laptop googling Eric Ivory. "Keep your voice down!" she hissed. Is it something about **him**?"

"Yeah, he was checking your aunt's bank account. He hacked in. He didn't see me." she replied in her normal voice. Scarlett turned red. Airyn ran in breathless. "Lassie, the frumious idiot has been polishin' power tools an' hardware weapons an' throwin' it at a picture of your aunt!" he said. Scarlett bit back a scream. Kitty ran in. "Scar, the guy just tried to skewer Ace, your jabberwocky pup! He also put a white wig on him!" Scarlett couldn't take this. She stormed into Eric's office.

"Now for the little brats..." he said.

"WE'RE NOT BRATS!" shrieked Scarlett

"Wanna go for a treasure hunt in the woods?" asked Eric

"are you really a nanny?" countered Scarlett.

" good question..." the "Nanny" was uncomfortable and it showed. Easiest trick in the dominion over living things textbook.

"Why did you come here?" The Hightopp kids asked as they entered.

"To take care of you. All of you." he said with a sickening grin.

"Especially Mirana?" asked Kitty who appeared out of nowhere.

Eric had to get these kids out of the way. And he knew just how...

* * *

"They want to go, but they'll deny it. They're worried that you don't love them." Eric said to Racie, Ilosovic, Tarrant, and Chess. They looked confused and alarmed.

"Legacy school!?" they all asked in unison.

* * *

Next thing they knew, They were put into the red carriage with their luggage and driven off to an unknown land.

"Ever after high." said Iracebeth trying to be positive for her daughter. "How...charming"

Kitty was riding her motorcycle with her dad. "Do i really have to go?" Chessur was wondering if his daughter was a good actress or if Eric was just a liar.

Airyn and dariya were dropped off at their Uncle Edwin's tea shop. Tarrant introduced them to his brother, his daughter, Madeline, or maddie. They immediately got along.

at the school drop off, the Underland students were being dropped off with their luggage. They gave goodbyes to their respective children.

"Scarlett, darling look at the children, their smiles, their normalness, their wierd parents." said iracebeth. "Help them, dear." said Ilosovic.

just then, a pale girl with blue eyes, platinum blond hair, and red lips ran over to them. "Hi, I'm Apple White, daughter of snow white. Why is your head so big? are you from wonderland?"

"It's underland einstein." glowered scarlett. Just then the girl's parents showed up. "Hi, I'm Snow White." said the black haired version of her daughter. "This is my husband, Derrick Charming." The blond man said "isn't this place something else? a kid has to come from an exceptionally epic story to be here! Our Apple is student council president."

"really?" asked a semi interested Ilosovic.

The black haired woman attempted to chat up Iracebeth. "My daughter is going to start a charity for your country!" she chirped. "That red queen is out of control, maybe as bad as my wicked stepmother!"

"I **am** the red queen!" snapped Iracebeth.

"So, are you royally hexcited to embrace your destiny?" asked Apple. "I'm going to rule all of this land, because I'm the fairest!"

"and the most modest" scarlett mumbled "and I wanna take over your country, and expand my family's territory."

Apple gasped. "you...you can't question your destiny! your mom got banished and you have to as well!"

"Newsflash, madam modesty: my parents rule half of underland now. we do what we want. you people are a bunch of idiots."

Apple looked shocked. Scarlett grinned. That shut her up. a few yards away, Prince Daring and his parents Darla and Dennis were talking. "Mom, I'm not sure I like it here..." he said. "C'mon, you will marry the fairest girl in the land and be king!" said Dennis.  
"and the most modest" grumbled Daring.

"Oh, stop the mumbling you know how I detest the mumbling." said Darla with unfettered melodrama. That's when the blond teenager caught sight of _her. _She had a slightly large head, pale skin, teal eyes, red and black swirled hair with a heart shaped pouffe among the curls, and a red heart shaped birthmark over her right eye. she was surveying her nails gloved in red satin and black lace as Apple twittered about her destiny. No one noticed that he was in love with Scarlett Rose Stayne.

* * *

A pudgy man with gray hair in a royal blue suit grabbed a microphone and said "Listen up, students! I'm Milton Grimm, your headmaster and I want to welcome the 15 year old students because this is the year that you'll sign the storybook of legends and follow your parents destiny. _Whether you like it or not." _

Scarlett growled. This was gonna be a long year!


	3. Chapter 3

It was official. Scarlett had the most annoying roommate EVER! Kitty and Madeline, Airyn and Dariya's cousin were rooming together so Scarlett was on her own stuck with some ballet character's daughter named Duchess Swan as her roommate. Damn, that chick was annoying. She dressed all in white, first of all. It'd taken her this long to get used to her aunt and now Duchess! Second, Duchess only talked to "normal" royalty, normal meaning fairytale characters with a royal background. Plus she turned into a swan in her sleep and kept Scarlett awake with her Honking.

* * *

The next day, Scarlett got her schedule. She got Muse-ic, Cooking Classic, Grimmnastics, Evil Kingdom Management, damsel in distress 101 and History of Evil Spells.

In the middle of History of evil spells, she was called to Madam Baba Yaga, the faculty advisor for villains office. She took a seat next to Maddie, who was next to the next Sleeping Beauty named Briar who sat next to Apple. A pretty pale girl with black and purple hair with a silver spiky tiara walked in. "Uh, Madam Yaga, is there a problem...ok..." she said.

"Now Raven, dear as faculty advisor, I'm here to help with the..." said an old woman with chicken legs. Scarlett assumed that she was Baba Yaga.

"Troubled students" said Grimm. "now take a seat. Apple anything to say?"

"raven, I adore you! but yesterday you spilled everlasting black ink on my ballgown today!" she said in a sugary voice. Why did everyone like her again? Scarlett didn't get it. Raven was about to speak, but got cut off. "Briar?" Apple asked her friend.

"Guys I built a bungee jumping place on the east turret and-"

"BRIAR!" shrieked madam Yaga. "Hocus Focus!" briar fell asleep.

maddie went to defend Raven. she said that we weren't here to hassle raven and Grimm said they were supposed to have a tea party.

"I lied." said Grimm. "we haven't heard from Scarlett Stayne." Scarlett was confused as to what they were talking about, but decided to use a couple famous words. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" yelled scarlett. They all started arguing and raven eventually turned the headmaster into a chicken, haha. Class was dismissed, so everyone went to lunch.


End file.
